Chance Meeting With a Stranger
by Hailey Egan Cena
Summary: Birthday one shot for RatedrKjErIcHo. Cora was turning thirty and no one seemed to remember that it was her birthday. Not her family or boyfriend. So she's celebrating on her own when she meets Phil Brooks. Will one passionate encounter lead to more? Companion piece to an upcoming story.


This is a birthday one shot for RatedrKjErIcHo. I know it's early but I hope you and everyone else like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the wrestlers in this story. I own only my oc. This story is fiction and is for entertainment purposes only. No Copyright Infringement Intended.

Warning: Sexual Content

* * *

It was way past closing and Cora had finished her work and done several things not due until the following week. It was her birthday and not one person all day had noticed.

None of her family or friends had called or left cards. The hell with it, she was big girl she would go celebrate by herself. She slammed the desk down and reaching into her closet and took off her office suit and slithered into her new black dress. Pulling the clips out of her deep burnished red hair, she shook it to let its curls fly.

Looking into the mirror, she smiled as she kicked off her office sensible shoes and slipped into high black satin shoes to match the dress. Now she looked like a Birthday girl.

She changed her purse and grabbed her keys and headed down for her car and the trip to the local watering hole that they all favored. Maybe she could find someone there that appreciated Birthdays.

Pulling up, the valet whistled as she shimmied out of the car. "Miss Cora you look beautiful tonight, special occasion?" She smiled "Yes, it is Jimmy, it's my birthday. "

He shyly stood on tiptoe and kissed her cheek, "Happy Birthday to a wonderful lady." She turned her head and turned his kiss on the cheek into a long deep one that stiffened his cock, and made him breathless when she finished.

"You're very welcome Jimmy." She sauntered into the bar. He was still blushing when he returned from parking her car.

The place was hopping and she couldn't see a seat anywhere. She made her way to the bar and waited. Finally Jeff, the usual weekend bartender noticed her. "The usual Cora?" She nodded and he set to work on her cosmopolitan. She looked for a place to sit.

She felt an arm on her back. She looked up and then gently she was pushed down on a seat. A tall handsome stranger was smiling down at her. "Here take mine, darlin' you're a treat to watch so it's a pleasure."

She held out her hand, "Hi, I'm Cora and today is my Birthday, what's your name?"

He laughed and she liked him already for it was with not just his mouth but his eyes and his gut too. He was totally committed to the action. "Well Cora, your birthday and all alone until now? I sure am glad I came along. By the way my name is Phil."

Cora shivered a bit under his steady gaze and agreed. "Me too."

He called Jeff over and she saw money change hands. "You know what pretty lady. I think a table for two just opened. You want to take that sophisticated drink with you, and have dinner with me?"

Cora nodded, she smiled as she thought "That and a whole lot more my good looking friend." Now Cora was not the kind to pick up strangers but she was bored, lonely and most of all horny as hell because Drew her regular boyfriend just didn't seem to understand what it took to make her content. Maybe this guy would. She shivered as she imagined the two of them naked in bed.

Just then they reached the table and he leaned over and whispered into her ear. "Are you dreaming about us naked together later? I certainly am."

She couldn't think of one thing to say as they sat down and the waiter handed them menus.

During dinner, they fed each other prime bites of each other's meal and more than once she thought she felt his foot caress her leg. She didn't know for sure but she was visibly excited by the idea. Finally he leaned forward and said, "Do me a favor?" She smiled, "If I can."

"Be brave and go to the ladies and take off your panties and then come back and give them to me."

She swallowed hard, and then stood and walked a little shakily away to the ladies. She was in there for several minutes before she determined to live life tonight as if things like this always happened. She slipped the small lace thong off her body down her legs and crushed it into a ball in her hand. She couldn't help noticing she was hot, wet and smelled of sex and so did her panties. She hurried back to the table and stopped next to Phil.

He held out his hand and when she slipped them into his hand he held them to his nose and breathed in deeply. He then pulled her head down and kissed her deeply forcing her mouth open and taking her scent and taste into his body. Finished he patted her butt and smiling said only one word to her "Yes" He signaled for the check.

Reaching across the table, he held out his hand for her car keys. "I took a taxi here so we will use your car." She nodded, and handed the valet ticket and keys to him. He motioned for a waiter.

"Have this ready in ten minutes outside the door and slipped him a large tip."

The waiter returned with the check and they were off. Phil let his hand move from her waist to her buttocks as they exited the restaurant telling any male in the vicinity that he had claimed his prize. Cora never saw Drew watching her from the bar.

Phil drove her BMW as easily as if he had always driven the car. Most men had trouble controlling the big engine and were scared of its power. Cora got wetter thinking of those capable hands working on her later for she was sure they were headed to his house for pleasure.

First he took a short cut and ended up on the waterfront in a secluded spot. He stopped and pulled her from the car and taking two glasses. He poured her a glass of it and poured soda for himself. "It's almost the end of the day. I wanted to drink a toast to a new beginning and a brighter future for you in this new birthday year."

Cora found she had tears in her eyes. He placed his jacket on the ground and then pulled her over his lap.

"Now Birthday girl how old are you?" Before she could think to lie, she told him. "I am thirty today, and nobody seemed to notice or care."

He laid her down and caressed her wet slit and up to her throbbing clit. She came with a scream.

He pushed her up on her hands and knees and she heard the sound of paper tearing and then felt his hard manhood pushing against her wet entrance. She reached to help him insert himself deep inside her. It filled her as if part of a mold, never had anything felt so right.

"Do you want this as much as me Cora? Shall I fuck you now and then take you home and make love to you all night?"

All she could do was push back against him and murmur "yes, oh yes please."

He complied and with a fast and deep pace and took her pushing her toward another climax and shepherding his own until she tightened around him and screamed "Come with me please"

He shoved deep, stayed there, and softly paddled her ass singing "Happy Birthday."

She was giggling and screaming and coming all three as they tumbled together into a heap. It was several minutes before he pulled her up, straightened her dress and redid his zipper.

"Now lets go to my house and really do this right." Cora turned to him in the moonlight and smiling asked a question.

"Are you a dream or are you real?"

He leaned down and pushing her dress down bit her right nipple hard enough to drawn a drop of blood. "Does that answer that?" She nodded as he licked it off and swallowed. He then bit his finger and held it to her mouth she sucked until she too had his blood in her mouth and then she swallowed.

"Now we are one. Means I get to keep you." They entangled themselves together as they walked back to the car. All she could do was think, "Works for me."

Please Review!


End file.
